Would you look at that, hon?
by superninjagurl
Summary: This was supposed to be their first New Year's Eve celebration living under the same roof... and now Noah wouldn't be able to make it home in time.


**Author's note: **I wrote this for the New Year's Mini Round over at the Kinkfest community, with the prompt _glass _and the kink _heat. _It did not end up as sweaty as I first intended, but... Oh well, I hope you like it anyway. Please review!

* * *

**11:22 pm.**  
_hon, i'm stuck. i'll hurry._

**11:51 pm. **  
He had popped open the champagne two minutes ago and the light liquid had been carefully poured into the crystal glasses he had bought specifically for this moment – their first New Year's Eve living under the same roof. Kurt had shoved the still remaining moving boxes into the small storage room in the hallway in an attempt of last minute cleaning. It had turned out alright in the end; not a tacky streamer in sight, just plain clean surfaces (and he had been bent over all of them) and tasteful decorations matching the already existing decor. The living room was spotless – his own reflection so clear in the large window before him as he watched the rustling and bustling of New York City's population below. So many people who would not make it home in time, so many stuck in the traffic.

**11:54 pm. **  
Kurt let out a sigh of resignation and his eyes darted over the muted TV. They had discussed walking down to Times Square, but later settled on staying at home and watch the fireworks from the window. Together. Kurt could not help but wonder if they would have been together now if they had decided to meet there instead.

**11:59 pm.**  
Another glance towards the TV told him that the countdown had started. His pale hand reached out to grasp one of the two crystal glasses filled with champagne.

"Happy New Year, Kurt..." he mumbled solemnly to himself and raised the glass to his lips as fireworks exploded across the dark sky. It was as beautiful as always, but he could not enjoy the fiery sparks of color quite like he used to. There was something missing: a pair of strong arms encircling his waist and a gentle voice wishing him a happy new year.

**12:02 am.**  
So many delighted faces flashed by upon the television screen. Kurt set down his half-emptied glass. It was a nice champagne. He had spent a good amount of money on a pricier sort with less bubbles. He knew that Noah did not care much for bubbles.

_BAM!_

Kurt swirled around where he stood, eyes wide when he heard the door slam open. In the door opening stood a hunched over figure, heaving heavily with every labored breath. Kurt stood frozen to the place, not sure of what to make of this sudden appearance. At least, that was until he noticed the beautifully sown leather jacket he had invested himself for Christmas and given to his boyfriend.

"Noah?" he squeaked in surprise.

Noah looked up from where he stood, hands on his knees, his face flushed with exertion.

"Hi, hon", he breathed out weakly.

"Why are you...?"

"I ran."

And with those words, he slammed the door shut with another loud bang and closed the distance between them with a few long steps, arms already reaching out to embrace him.

"I would've apologized for being late, but..."

"... that's not your style", Kurt finished for him and was awarded with a wide, almost shark-like grin which made his heart flutter every time. Just like the kiss which followed – absolutely breathtaking.

**12:08 am.**  
The window wavered as his back was pushed up against it roughly. Noah's calloused fingers dug themselves through carefully chosen layers of clothes, down to where the heat of his fingertips seemed to burn his porcelain skin. Their lips searched out each other automatically, came together with practiced ease. The jacket of his Dior grey suit fell to the wooden floor and was quickly joined by his pristine shirt. Noah took him by the wrists and did not care if Kurt's muscles complained – he continued to assault his sensitive neck with tender lips.

"Noah...!"

"Yeah, babe?" was breathed warmly against Kurt's skin – a stark contrast to the cold glass behind him.

"Would you just fuck me already?"

His boyfriend replied with an amused chuckle. Two sets of hands fumbled with buttons and zippers hastily, two pair of pants were shoved down to their ankles. Kurt almost stumbled when he was flipped around, palms pressed against the glass, but Noah's arm around his waist saved him from tumbling to the floor. Dirty nothings were affectionately whispered into his ear as deft fingers played indecently with his behind – moans and sighs were drawn from him easily by the time Noah's thick member was guided into him. They moved together in a rhythmic haze, eyes closed in bliss they only could reach while together. Kurt was startled out of his reverie by a husky murmur.

"Would you look at that, hon?"

Noah spoke close to his ear, a moist breath across his sweaty skin. Kurt forced his heavy eyelids open to meet his own reflection in the glass before him. The sight of their entwined bodies, sporadically highlighted by the remnants of the fireworks, were plenty enough for his cheeks to burn brightly.

"You're such a perv", he managed to press out from wet lips.

How he still was able to speak in coherent sentences was something he really did not understand.

"And you love it."

Noah prevented his reply with a different angle, so the words turned into a fierce cry-out. Noah groaned into the back of his neck as he came. Their legs trembled, gave under beneath them and they sagged until they were nothing more than a vaguely unattractive heap of entangled limbs upon the floor. Kurt nuzzled into his throat, trying to catch his breath.

It took them both a minute to be able to actually function remotely normal after they came down from their highs.

"Just so you know..." Kurt whispered quietly. "It's your turn to clean the window."

Noah's laughter echoed through their empty apartment and he held him even tighter, even though it was too hot for comfort.

**12:49 am.**  
"I like this champagne", Noah mused softly, piercing through the post-coital haze.

Kurt looked up from his place – splayed out in all naked glory across his boyfriend's chest. Noah had downed his entire glass.

"It's not that... bubbly, you know?"

"Yeah, I know", he replied with a smile.

Noah's large hand moved gently across the small of his back in a lazy pace.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"Happy New Year."


End file.
